A Whole New World
by xtvntx
Summary: The story of a blind young woman who had never experienced the outside world beyond her property, and a CEO recently released from prison assigned to care for her after her father died as part of his probation. She becomes his solstace, he becomes her guardian angel. AU. cover by tsunder-girl on DA. sasuhina.


Another one...I just couldn't not do it. Finally something not Rated M but I swear a _tiny_ bit so I suppose it should be alright. I've seen some T Rated fics with lemon so I'm sure this ought to fit fine in the T section.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise, I'd have a lot more boyfriends than I should.

* * *

Darkness. It's all she has ever known. She wasn't born blind, but like her grandmother had been, she inherited the awful recessive gene that caused blindness passed down from her father's side of the family – ultimately saving her younger sister from this fate. Unfortunately for her, she had experienced blindness at a young age. Her mother died after giving birth to her younger sister leaving the two in the care of their sickly father and older cousin.

Hinata Hyuga, nineteen years old, blind and trapped on the Hyuga manor's property for thirteen of those years. She loved her father deeply, he had always been focussed on Hanabi – though Hinata never blamed him since she was the inferior of the two – which left Hinata clinging to her older cousin Neji for support. In their earliest days, Neji would cling to Hinata promising to marry her and protect her because she couldn't do so herself, but as they got older he'd remind her of how much she was a burden to him. Now a successful lawyer, at the mere age of twenty six, married and an expecting father to what the ultrasound showed to be twins, Neji resents everything he had done to put down his precious cousin – one who was often the reason his relationships used to never last because of how much attention he gave her.

Neji took the time every day to tell her how beautiful she was, how smart, and how amazing she was so that she wouldn't forget it. He only wanted the best for her, as did her father, but he didn't believe in confining her in the house – it had taken him a while to even convince the old man to let her out onto their vast amount of land. While Hanabi received all that she should for a growing child, Hinata had been cared for by strangers. She had always been friendly and got along with people easily, but Neji knew how it felt to not have a parent around to care for them accordingly. His father – Hinata's father, Hiashi's twin – had passed away when Neji was only seven years old from a brain tumor.

It was a sad day for everyone in the room. Hiashi Hyuga had finally passed away after battling cancer for many years. The funeral was held on the property, and he would be cremated the next day. Hinata let her tears fall silently as she made no sound whatsoever. It didn't matter that he paid more attention to Hanabi – whose sobs could be heard behind her – he was still her father. The man who told her stories about her mother, the one who stroked her hair and comforted her with cinnamon buns as a child when she'd get frustrated as to why she couldn't see like other people, and of course the one who would go into her room to tuck her back in when she kicked the blankets off at night.

Hinata's bottom lip quivered as she felt around the edge of the coffin. _Smooth_ was the only thought that interrupted her thoughts of her deceased father. Recalling what she used to always do, Hinata skimmed her fingers to the left and reached in to gently feel her father's face. He felt exactly the same as he did when she was six years old – high bridged nose, narrow face with jutting cheekbones – as did his long silky hair. She could feel her own tears fall on her hands as she cupped her father's cold face. Only air escaped her as she tried to say something.

When it came time to close the coffin, Hinata went up once again, feeling for his shoulder and following the length of his arm to find his hands clasped together on his chest. "Goodbye, daddy." Hinata finally choked out. Lean arms wrapped around her and held her close, pulling her away from the coffin. "Neji-nii, what happens to us now?"

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama." Even Neji's voice shook as he tried to be strong for the two sisters. Hinata turned in his arms and brought her hands to his face, feeling for tears only to be met with the smooth skin of his cheeks.

"It's okay to cry, Neji-nii." Hinata whispered. Neji's tears finally began to fall.

After the funeral, Hinata got changed into a short floral romper with a blazer – Hanabi always chose her clothes for her – and a pair of cream flats. Neji helped Hinata to the car with Hanabi following close behind them. It was Hinata's first venture off the Hyuga property since she was five years old, and she was nervous to experience the outside world. She had enough knowledge about the outside world despite living in a more forested area, but had yet to really hear live traffic like she heard on TV, or walk on sidewalks, sit in restaurants, and a whole lot of other things that should be normal for a person.

"We'll be going to the office right now. Hanabi, you are technically the heir to the company according to your father's will, though Hinata will get a larger portion of the fortune left behind. I am technically the head of the company until you turn twenty one, and that's the gist of what we'll be discussing today." Neji explained, full attention on the road. There was something he was hiding, and knowing Neji better than his wife even did, Hinata could tell immediately.

Meanwhile, Neji's temporary secretary was fawning over the handsome man waiting impatiently in the office. He had inky black hair and eyes to match that contrasted so beautifully with his pale skin that surrounded his perfect bone structure and body. His tall stature and broad shoulders gave him an authoritative dominant look making him all the more appealing.

He had just been released from prison after serving eighteen months incarceration. He most definitely was not in the mood to be annoyed by this freakishly peppy woman dressed in a burgundy sleeveless boat neck dress. Was she even old enough to work here? For a guy who has been in a sausage fest for the past year and a half, you'd think he'd be interested in any woman who came after him, but no, he refused to associate himself with any woman yet. Especially if they seemed like they'd get attached and begin _expecting_ him to do things for them – this girl in particular gave that vibe.

"Can I get you any water, Mr. Uchiha?" she asked again with her bright smile. Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes that made her shiver in both fear and excitement.

"Do you have any idea when Neji's going to get here?" he hissed again. Neji had better have something good. All he knew was that Neji managed to get him probation for community service, though he wasn't told what. Would he be reading to old people? Teaching business to eight year olds? Neji had been a great lawyer so far getting him three years for the shit hole he got himself into, and the fact that he managed to score him probation after only half the term was fantastic. He was just worried about what he'd end up having to do.

The click of the door turning and opening drew the Uchiha's attention to it. In walked his equally as tall lawyer with two girls. One was around sixteen years old, while the other looked not too much younger than himself – assuming she was around eighteen since he was twenty five. The younger one resembled Neji much more with her dark chocolate brown hair, light grey eyes, and even the hairstyle. The other one had darker hair that gleamed indigo in the light, her soft features were very feminine and her eyes seemed to be paler than the other two's grey eyes – which was odd seeing as Neji's eyes were already unnaturally light.

"I'd like everyone to have a seat. Sakura, go grab us some chrysanthemum tea please." Neji ordered. "I'm sure everyone is interested in what this little meeting is about. And as we are all aware, Hiashi Hyuga has left his company to his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga while he left a 75% of his fortune with his oldest daughter Hinata Hyuga. I will be busy for a while handling business until Hanabi is of age to inherit the company and become head of Byakugan Enterprises. Before I took my leave of absence as a lawyer, I managed to make negotiations with the court about your sentence, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, you will be Hinata Hyuga's caretaker for the next eighteen months."

Sasuke was confused, as were the Hyuga sisters. "Why would she need a caretaker? She seems perfectly capable in taking care of herself." Sasuke said.

"Hinata, I will be busy and there won't be anyone to really look after you as I have dismissed our servants and will be selling the Hyuga manor. Hanabi is going to be going overseas for the next semester for school, and neither of us will be occupying the residence." Neji started before turning to Sasuke. "My cousin is blind. I've convinced the court that you're responsible enough to do this, Uchiha. Don't screw it up for yourself. That will be all. Sasuke, I need to speak with you briefly, Hanabi, you and Hinata wait in the lobby and enjoy some tea."

Hanabi helped her sister up and guided her to the door. It was only then did he notice how she subtly felt the space around her so that she wouldn't bump into anything.

"Sasuke, we're doing each other favours as of right now, and I'm practically begging you to take care of my cousin properly. She doesn't require much attention, and we've been friends for a few years now, so I trust you enough too. She hasn't really been off the property since the age of like, five so she's new to the city life. Your condo is all ready for you, and all you really have to do is take her out, and keep her company and such." Neji explained.

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't really expected this, and quite frankly, reading to the elderly was beginning to sound more and more appealing. It isn't as if he was completely cold hearted, but he wasn't sure how to deal with people who might need emotional support – he wasn't emotionally stable himself, thus landing him in the slammer for the past year and a half, perhaps more if it hadn't been for Neji. Right, it was thanks to Neji, so he really couldn't pass up this offer.

"Alright, I check in with my probation officer in the mornings?" Sasuke asked.

"You can check in during the day or evening, your curfew is eleven at night, and you need to write a short report on your day because you aren't being given an electronic tag. You're welcome." You're welcome was right. Thank the lord that he wouldn't need to sport one of those hideous anklets. "You start tomorrow."


End file.
